


Chut' Domova (Taste of Home)

by hwangbabo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Noren, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Soft Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangbabo/pseuds/hwangbabo
Summary: In which Renjun is a well-known artist who paints pretentious things and Jeno co-owns a cafe in Prague.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Chut' Domova (Taste of Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! As some of you may know, I haven't posted anything in so long. It has been a weird journey even for me to say, and my love for NCT (especially NCT Dream) has somewhat been washed away by how hectic life has been for me, with the new semester, a new boyfriend and a newly-found mental illness. As October is mental illness-awareness month, I just want to say that working on this story had given me unlimited amount of happiness and it had helped me go through some horrible horrible time. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it, and also I hope it helps you find something in yourself that I wasn't able to find before. And that is hope. Thank you for reading! Do enjoy reading this ridiculously long cheesy story. Love, hwangbabo.

**1**

Every time Renjun has to come up with a new painting idea, he sits alone at the corner of the café across his apartment building. He just sits there looking out the window, scouring the streets as far as his eyes can see. He never really does much there. Most of the time, he just orders an iced tea latte and look out the window from the moment the café opened until the sun sets. He goes home when the sun sets. That is probably why he never notices the cute shiba inu looking barista that always stares at him. His name is Jeno.

Today was one of those days. Renjun had come into the café with a stern look on his face and had sat at the corner – a spot Jeno always put reserved card on just in case Renjun ever came outside of his usual schedule. That is not a lot, actually. Renjun only comes on schedule. Maybe Jeno was just counting a little bit too much on fate and coincidence. Maybe some wonders how Jeno knows Renjun came to look for new painting ideas. But some shouldn’t wonder, though, because Renjun is a well-known painter in the city.

Prague. The city of castles. Renjun makes quite a lot of money (and fame to top it off with) by painting some pretentious things like castles, the night sky, or maybe some tourists he saw when he looked out the café’s window. Jeno fell immediately in love with his work and had always been a fan of Renjun. That is probably why he was so startled when he found out Renjun lived in the building across the café him and his friend owns. The second Renjun walked in, Jeno lifted up a large cup and wrote Renjun’s order and name on it.

“Large iced tea latte?” Jeno asked. Renjun stared at him with a weird look. “Excuse me?” he asked. “Your usual order is one large iced tea latte. Do you want a different one today?” Jeno asked again, a smile beaming on his face. “Did you just speak to me in Korean?” Renjun finally asked. “Yes, this is a Korean owned café, if you haven’t noticed.” Jeno explained, still with a big silly smile on his face. “So you’re telling me, this whole time, I could’ve ordered in my mother tongue and instead I ordered in some Czechoslovakian language?” Renjun asked.

Jeno grinned. “Well, I have asked you a few things in Korean and you surely answered in Korean, but I don’t think you remember that.” he answered. Renjun stared at Jeno, face almost as red as his scarf. It’s almost winter. Renjun obviously hates winter, which Jeno can tell because Renjun wore his red scarf in spring. No one wears scarfs in springs, right? “I am so sorry, but do we know each other?” Renjun asked. Jeno chuckled a bit before saying, “Yes and no actually. You don’t know my name, which is Jeno, by the way. And I have worked here almost as long as you lived across the street.”

Renjun stared at him again, embarrassment clear as day. “I am so sorry… I guess I always space out when I’m here.” he paused. “I would like to order whatever you recommend me, as a sorry because I just can’t remember you at all.” he continued. Jeno laughed. “I’ll just ring you up for large iced tea latte. It is pretty obvious you like it.” Jeno said. “If you don’t mind, though, I would love to take you out to dinner sometime.” he continued as he gave Renjun his iced tea latte.

“Well, I’m not free tonight, so maybe later on in the month?” Renjun asked, smiling as the thought of gaining a new friend from home in a foreign country excites him. In contrary, Jeno – who was only joking, by the way – froze while staring at Renjun. He never thought the guy he had a crush on would finally notice him and agree to go to dinner with him in one try. He was beyond the clouds. He can’t show that to Renjun, can he? “Wow, well… I was only joking, I thought you wouldn’t want to go out with me.” Jeno made out a bunch of sound but he was pretty sure he said that.

“Why? You’re Korean. It’s nice to hang out with someone from home once in a while.” Renjun said. “Or maybe you can even sit with me today. My mood is not terrible today, thank goodness.” Renjun said. “Yeah, sure, I will definitely sit with you.” Jeno answered almost immediately. The excitement in his voice almost embarrass himself but, Renjun looked excited too, okay? So, shut up. He was a bit disappointed, to be honest, since Renjun thought he was offering a night out as a familiar face from home.

“Just trying to point out something, though, Jeno” Renjun said. “You are, um…” he paused, embarrassment creeping up and down his stomach. Jeno smiled at him as he checked out of his shift and took off his apron. “I mean… You actually are, um…” Renjun couldn’t help but smile since he couldn’t seem to finish his sentence. Jeno smiled at him again, trying his hardest not to cut Renjun off because he found him so cute. “You can ask me anything, Renjun” Jeno said. Renjun smiled. “Yes, um…” he paused again, gathering all the courage left in his coward ass to ask the question.

“You are asking me out on a date, right?” Renjun asked as he walked away to the corner of the café, sitting down almost immediately when he got there. Jeno blushed, involuntarily, of course. He is not the type to let emotions be shown on his face. “Well, I am, actually. Why did you ask if I may know?” Jeno asked him back. “Well, you look disappointed when I tell you I would love to go out because you’re Korean. I want to let you know that I don’t go out with every Korean I see, you know?” Renjun said, burying his face in his scarf.

**2**

That day at the café, Jeno and Renjun exchanged numbers and addresses. They had promised to meet at the restaurant at 7 PM but Jeno got there a bit early. Maybe he was just too excited. Being too excited for a first date (which happened to be the seventh date, because Renjun invited him to his apartment a lot to watch him paint) is kind of a necessity, don’t you think? If there was no excitement, there will be no first (seventh?) date, right?

At least that was what Jeno thought before ending up in front of Renjun’s apartment, completely stood up for their first date. Actually, he went back to his apartment first to change into more comfortable clothes because he promised his friend to cover for his shift since he thought Renjun stood him up. He stopped by Renjun’s apartment after. He rang the bell. He wasn’t mad or anything, he just wanted to make sure Renjun was fine and he was indeed stood up.

Renjun yelled from inside his apartment. “If that is Mr. Olejnik, I am not done with my painting!” he said. “Well, actually… It’s Jeno.” Jeno answered, a faint disappointment in his voice. He had originally thought that Renjun was done painting his last project, and that is why they agreed to go on a date that day. Maybe Jeno was not at all important for him to at least be notified about his unfortunate urgent matter. “Jeno?” Jeno could hear Renjun shriek, followed by a loud thud and a “Shit!” from inside the smaller guy’s apartment.

“Yes, I am Jeno. Jeno is me.” Jeno said, a bit worried because of the loud thud that he had heard moments before. “Hmm… Wait a minute!” he could hear Renjun shouted, his voice further than before. “Um… Renjun? You don’t have to go out, you know? I’m just checking up on you because I thought something happened. I’m glad it’s just your painting project.” Jeno shouted a bit, trying to make sure Renjun heard what he had to say. “No, no, I’m coming out. But, in a bit, please!” he heard Renjun’s response again.

“No, Renjun, I really have to go, a friend wanted me to cover his shift since I had nothing to do.” Jeno shouted again, but he was startled when the door was suddenly opened. “Hey, what were you saying?” Renjun asked. “I have to go now. I promised my friend I would cover for his shift at the café today.” Jeno repeated, not being able to look up to see Renjun’s face. He could see that Renjun was wearing sweatshirt and sweatpants, but they looked rather neat and not so much like he was painting.

“Weren’t you painting?” Jeno asked. “Yes, I was painting. Why?” Renjun asked. “No, unlike before when I came over to watch you paint, today your clothes seemed a bit clean.” Jeno explained before shooting Renjun a smile. Renjun smiled back at him. “I just don’t want to look like I haven’t showered since you left.” he said. Jeno’s eyes widen and he started laughing. “You haven’t showered since I left? That was three days ago, Renjun!” Jeno laughed, ruffling Renjun’s hair. “What?” Renjun asked.

“That was three days ago.” Jeno repeated, wiping off some paint that stained Renjun’s cheek. “It can’t be three days ago. That was yesterday.” Renjun said, his eyes weren’t able to focus as he took Jeno’s left arm and stared at his watch. “I’m pretty sure it was yesterday, Jeno.” Renjun said again. “Renjun, how long have you been painting? Did you even sleep? That was three days ago. Today is supposed to be the day of our date, remember?” Jeno asked. Renjun’s eyes widen.

“I just stood you up, didn’t I?” Renjun asked. “Shit, Jeno, I didn’t mean to… I thought… I was so focused on wanting to finish this painting in time so we can go on that date. I’m sorry–” Renjun said, but he was cut off by Jeno. “No, it’s fine. Please shower and go to sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?” Jeno said. He led Renjun back to his apartment where he found everything was a mess. “Renjun…” he let out a little sigh. “How about this? I’ll stay here with you tonight and you can continue painting after you shower. I’ll just stay here, watch you paint while tidying this place up a bit. Okay?” Jeno offered.

“You’ll stay over?” Renjun asked. It was almost evident that he was blushing but the stains of paint on his cheeks make it a bit hard to tell. “Yes, I will stay over. So, will you please take a shower? You will start to stink, you know that, right?” Jeno asked, smiling when he saw Renjun smelling his own armpit. “I’m kidding! Go shower.” Jeno said while taking a mop he saw on his way in. He started mopping the floor, making sure to scrape some dry paint off first before mopping.

They had only known each other for hardly a month and they’re already so good together. Jeno could hear Renjun humming a song in the shower. It was a good idea to make Renjun take a shower, because showering – as far as Jeno knows it – helps with _everything_. You don’t even understand. Doing the same thing before and after showering is so different. The feel is different, and you can already tell that your work is way more effective and you get more things done.

Taking a bath, on the other hand is good when you are done doing everything. It is a way to relief stress and just be alone with your thoughts, reflecting. Jeno was thinking of taking a long warm bath when he got home tomorrow when Renjun walked out, a piece of towel covering his lower body only. Jeno stared at Renjun’s face as much as he could, trying so fucking hard – the Gods know – to not look down at his torso and/or lower body.

“I used my last clean shirt already. Can I have yours?” Renjun smiled. “I’m wearing mine.” Jeno stated. “No shit, Sherlock. You could probably hang around topless, right? I’m pretty sure you’re ripped. You work out every morning.” Renjun said. Jeno blushed. How is Renjun so chill with this. He couldn’t even breathe until Renjun started talking. “Okay, I’ll give you mine, I guess.” Jeno said before proceeding to take off his shirt and giving it to Renjun. Renjun smiled. “Thank you. Wow, you look good. Go Korea!” he joked as he sat down on his usual painting spot by the window with a brush on his hand.

“I would say thank you, but I already know.” Jeno joked too, laughing when Renjun told him to shut up because he needed to paint. “If you’re hungry, tell me, okay? I’ll get something from the café. I have to go there anyway to tell my friend I can’t cover his shift.” Jeno said before having a paint brush thrown his way. “Shut up!” Renjun said. Jeno laughed again. He knew Renjun was distracted, and he was more than happy that he became a distraction to Renjun’s never ending love for painting.

**3**

They were happy. Three months after what was supposed to be their first (seventh) date, they started dating. Officially. Renjun was such a nice and loving boyfriend, and Jeno was so considerate and understanding of Renjun’s undeniably unscheduled and unplanned line of work. He would be in Renjun’s apartment for days on end just to remind him to eat, shower and sleep. Every time Renjun felt bad of the fact that Jeno doesn’t have enough time on his own and just seemed to take care of Renjun all the time, Jeno always said that regardless of what they were doing, he just liked being around Renjun.

They had been dating officially for almost a year and Renjun had had seven painting hits. Unsurprisingly, four of them are paintings of Jeno. His silhouette, but colorful. They expressed how Renjun feels about days he spent with Jeno. Colorful. The uncontrollable affection they both had had grown into something more, something a bit resembling love. A lot of time when Renjun had not been painting, they would go on trips. Sometimes to somewhere near, like going camping to some forest, and other times to somewhere far, the furthest being to Japan.

They had planned to go on another trip to somewhere far when Renjun was involved in a counterfeit case. It was nearing their one-year anniversary. Renjun had fallen ill and Jeno had been taking care of him for days. The first news broke the day Renjun fell ill. Van Gogh’s lost painting, Sunset at Montmajour that was painted in 1888 and had been lost since 1908, was found by a renowned curator, Josef Olejnik. Renjun was speculated to be involved because his paintings were widely inspired by Van Gogh’s, and Josef Olejnik was the curator that made him famous.

Jeno had to answer a bunch of calls from reporters and tell them that Renjun was sick and unable to speak on the phone. Sadly, this behavior started a rumor that Renjun was indeed the artist involved and had fled the country. Renjun tried his best to answer the phone, but Jeno wouldn’t let him. “You need to rest as much as you can. You will deal with this, but later when you are feeling better.” Jeno had said sternly. He didn’t like the situation Renjun was in too, but he hated the thought of Renjun having to fight all the nasty rumors while being sick.

Exactly a week after the first news broke, Mr. Olejnik came over and told Renjun that he would like Renjun to take the blame. Apparently, Mr. Olejnik’s son was the artist who faked the painting. Mr. Olejnik had told Jeno and Renjun – who was still sick – that he would pay them any amount to take the blame. Renjun almost took the offer, but Jeno started throwing paint and brushes at Mr. Olejnik. “We have CCTV and we will not think twice to give a copy of that recording to the press. Please leave and clean up before yourself.” he had said.

That night, Renjun cried himself to sleep in Jeno’s warm hug. The next day, Renjun felt a lot better. He woke up to an unfamiliar feeling of chill that was caused by Jeno’s absence. His eyes were puffed and red and he didn’t like the cold. It was nearing the end of winter. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, thinking to make himself some hot tea. That’s when he saw the note. “Hey, it’s Jeno. I left hot tea in the kettle. Heat it up if you woke up after 10 AM. I have to go see your lawyer. He said he had good news. I love you, stay heated.” the note said.

Renjun smiled when he felt hot air coming up from the kettle. Jeno just left. Renjun took a glass and filled it with hot tea, allowing his palms to be a bit sweaty in a good way. He drank a bit of the tea and sighed. The best he ever felt in a week. He went to his bed again, snuggling up to his pillow and blanket, while also trying hard not to spill the tea over his bed sheets. He missed Jeno already. He hoped he would come back soon. He checked his phone, the news had already start fading away because of all the legal works that had been taken since the first news broke.

He typed in Jeno’s phone number that he remembered by heart. He rang his number and waited. Not for too long, Jeno liked it when Renjun called him. _“Hey, you’re awake already? I just left.”_ Jeno said, his voice made it easy to know that he was smiling. “I feel better today.” Renjun said. Jeno chuckled. _“That’s good. Maybe all you ever needed was a good cry and hug.”_ Jeno said again. _“I’m on my way to see your lawyer, have you seen my note?”_ Jeno asked again. Renjun nodded. He knew Jeno couldn’t see him, but he knew he could feel him.

 _“Good, then. Don’t forget to finish that tea, okay? I made chrysanthemums, your favorite.”_ Jeno said. Renjun chuckled. He didn’t really want to talk. He just wanted to listen to Jeno’s voice. He hummed a bit, signing Jeno that he heard what he said. _“I’ll be back soon, babe. Just wait and sleep a bit more, okay?”_ Jeno said. Renjun smiled and hummed again. “I love you.” he said. He could _hear_ Jeno’s smile. _“I love you, too.”_ he answered. Renjun ended the phone call and put the tea on his nightstand.

He loved the warmth he just felt, although he didn’t know for sure if it was because of Jeno’s sweet words or because of the chrysanthemums. He lied down and felt the warmth in his heart and stomach. “Maybe a little bit of both.” he mumbled before falling back into a deep sleep. When he woke up, Jeno was there. “Hey, how are you holding up?” Jeno asked as soon as he felt Renjun waking up. “So much better than this morning.” Renjun said. He snuggled close to Jeno’s chest and let Jeno hugged him.

“How was the meeting?” Renjun asked. “Oh yeah, Mr. Olejnik and his son were found guilty and your lawyer said that you could sue all the media that spread rumors about you if you wanted to.” Jeno said. Renjun smiled. “Best day ever.” he then said. “Well, it is about to be.” Jeno answered. Renjun looked up to him, confused. Jeno smiled. “Let me go, I have something I want to show you.” he said. Renjun smiled while slowly pulling out of the hug. “It was so comfy, though…” he whined a bit, causing Jeno to laugh.

“Wait a minute. I am sure you would love it.” Jeno said, walking to the work desk they had put there for Jeno to sit on when Renjun paints. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a little box and a card. He then went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and pulled out a cake. He went back to where Renjun were. He put the cake on the bed and said, “Happy one-year anniversary.” he smiled. Renjun chuckled. “I have completely forgotten about that.” he said. “Of course, you were sick and in scandal. Who would think about anniversaries?” Jeno said.

“Is that my gift?” Renjun asked, pointing to the little box and the card. “Yes. Here you go.” Jeno said while handing Renjun his gifts. Renjun reached out for the gift and opened them, starting from the card. He laughed when he saw money in it. “Do you give me money for our one-year anniversary gift?” Renjun asked, still laughing. Jeno laughed too, but then decided to say, “Well, not only money. Open the other one.” Renjun opened the little box and saw a necklace. With a little crescent moon on it. “Aww… It’ so nice.” Renjun said. “Because I like the night sky?” he asked again.

Jeno nodded. “You made money out of the night sky.” he then said. He kissed Renjun’s forehead and told him, “And it kind of resembles my eye smile, don’t you think?” Renjun chuckled. “You’re absolutely right.” he said before proceeding to take the necklace out and putting it on. “How do I look?” he asked. “Constantly beautiful.” Jeno answered before pulling Renjun in for a kiss.

**4**

Around six months after that, both of them went on a trip to Germany. Renjun was excited as his friend from college had been living in Germany for about three years now. He really wanted to come and see him. He mentioned he was like him, a Korean with a Chinese descendent, which made him a really special friend for Renjun because not a lot of Korean can speak Mandarin. His name was Yangyang. Renjun was really eager to meet him.

The moment they landed in Germany, Renjun began a quest to meet Yangyang. Jeno found this occasion all in all amusing since he had never seen Renjun talk to anybody beside himself and his Prague friends. It would be so cute to see Renjun being happy to see Yangyang and hear him speak in Mandarin, a language he is more comfortable using than his own mother tongue. Jeno became really eager to meet Yangyang, too.

That was before he actually met Yangyang. He thought Yangyang would resemble Renjun a bit more. You know, small, cute and a bit delicate. He could never be more wrong about anything his entire life. Yangyang wasn’t too tall, but he was definitely taller than Renjun. His body was built similar to Jeno’s, just a bit shorter. His face is really defined and handsome, and it was _obvious_ he had a tiny little something in him for Renjun. Jeno wasn’t liking the sight he’s forced to see for the next two weeks.

One day, a week into the trip, Renjun wanted to go see the art and painting exhibition in Berlinische Galerie. Jeno was excited to see how Renjun would be like when he sees different arts from people across the globe. He _had been_ so excited, and he _would still be_ if Renjun hadn’t want to go with only Yangyang. “You’ll get bored, honey. Just stay at the hotel, okay?” he had said.

Jeno was not enjoying this trip at all. Yangyang definitely had motives, he was sure of it. Jeno stayed anyway. He stayed at the hotel as Renjun wanted him to. He watched TV, – he stopped because he didn’t understand what the movie was about, it was all in Deutsch – he ordered food, – which in all honesty was not better than what Renjun usually cook for him – and he even went down to do the laundry. How productive. He hated every single second of that day, though.

To top the night off, Renjun didn’t come back to the hotel. He had texted Jeno and told him that Yangyang’s parents were in town and he didn’t get the chance to tell them he had company and they insisted on him staying over at Yangyang’s. _That’s it,_ Jeno had thought. He texted Renjun back. _You come back here right now, or I’ll take the flight back to Prague first thing in the morning._ he had said to which Renjun had texted back, _You’re being dramatic, I’ll see you tomorrow._

Jeno was beyond mad. It was their first trip in a while, because Renjun had gotten so many new projects and all he wanted to do was snuggle up with him under the blanket and yet Renjun chose to go on a trip miles and miles away from home where he could stay over at another man’s house? Yes, that is it. Jeno have had up to his scalp on this one. He didn’t want to get mad at Renjun, and so he decided he would try to sleep and catch an early flight the next morning. He wanted to be home so bad at that point.

And so he did. He caught an early flight and left Germany without telling Renjun. He had left Renjun’s suitcase at the hotel so that he could still go home safely – mind you his passports and everything was in his suitcase, so is his other clothes – whenever that might have been. As soon as he arrived in Prague, he checked his phone only to find almost a hundred missed calls and nearly four hundred texts. Most of it were Renjun asking him where he went and just curse words.

He called Renjun to see where he was. “Hel–” he was cut off by Renjun’s scream. _“Jerk!”_ Renjun said. “I gave you a choice, Jun. You were the one who wanted to stay the night at his place.” Jeno said, almost choking as saying that. _“How could you just leave me alone in a strange country, you asshole?”_ Renjun asked. It was evident he was upset. Jeno held back a sigh. He knew if he had done them, Renjun would just be more upset. “Look, Renjun. I am sure you’d be fine with Yangyang and I hope you are having a blast.” Jeno said.

“Just enjoy the rest of the trip and come back on time, okay? You can enjoy your time with Yangyang and I promise the moment you come back here I will not say a word or ask anything, I’ll just pretend I never went on that trip in the first place.” he continued. “Be safe, okay? Have fun. I love you.” Jeno said again when he didn’t hear a response from Renjun. “Jun?” Jeno called out when he heard no response again. “Baby, I have to go, the phone bill is going to skyrocket if we–” Jeno said but stopped when he heard something that made his heart drop to the ground.

Renjun was crying. Not like a sob or anything. Renjun sounded like he was ugly crying. He shrieked all over the place and it was obvious snot was coming out of his nose. “Baby… Hey, Jun? Are you okay?” Jeno tried asking, but he could only hear Renjun’s cry getting louder each time he asked. He realized leaving the country was maybe good for him but not for Renjun. Renjun was just overly excited to meet an old friend, like everyone would. Jeno was the one overreacting.

“Okay, honey, calm down. I will find another flight as soon as possible, okay? I’ll be there soon, just stay calm, okay?” Jeno tried to calm his crying boyfriend but it was of no use. He caught another flight as soon as possible (and that is five hours later, and with a help of his flight attendant friend) and went back to the hotel room to find Renjun still crying. “Baby?” he called out. Renjun shot his red puffed eyes at him and cried harder as he saw Jeno approaching him.

Jeno looked at him apologetically. He wanted to say sorry, but judging from the state of Renjun’s eyes, Jeno was sure it would have been wrong to say it. “I can’t believe you left me and went back home alone.” Renjun said. Or at least Jeno thought he said that, he was a crying mess, you know? Jeno couldn’t make out half of that sentence but he tried his best. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I know saying that means completely nothing and it changes nothing too, but I truly am sorry.” Jeno said.

Renjun stared at him as he walked closer to the edge of the bed where Renjun had been sitting for the past few hours. Renjun could smell Jeno’s shampoo and his heart did relax for a bit but a part of him was still hurt by Jeno’s rash decision. Jeno went in for a hug and Renjun let him, simply because Renjun could use a hug himself, too. “Why did you do that?” Renjun asked, feeling a bit better and calmer. Jeno kissed the top of his head. “I couldn’t bear to think of what Yangyang might do with you, okay? I was hurt too, and it was my fault I reacted like that,” Jeno said.

“You know I would never do anything to hurt you.” Renjun said, voice hoarse as he just cried for a little over eight hours straight. “Yes, I know. I was wrong and I am sorry. It will never happen again.” Jeno said. Renjun hugged Jeno tightly, afraid Jeno might leave him again because of what he made him feel. “Don’t leave me, Jeno.” Renjun let out a small sigh after saying that. Jeno smiled. If Renjun let out a sigh after a sentence, it is usually a good sign. “I promise.” Jeno said as he kissed Renjun’s forehead.

Renjun always liked being kissed in the forehead. Especially after fights. Jeno might not realize this but the moment Jeno kiss his forehead, the problem always ended. Renjun could never hide the warm feeling he always feels when Jeno kissed his forehead. “Let’s sleep?” Renjun asked. “Oh yeah, two flights in a day does things to your body. So does crying for eight hours, I suppose.” Jeno said. “We’ll go to the art museum tomorrow. Together.” Renjun said. Jeno chuckled.

“Nah, I’ll get bored.” Jeno joked. Renjun elbowed him on the rib softly. Jeno laughed and kissed Renjun’s forehead again. That day was the biggest fight they ever had, and that was the first time Jeno wasn’t there when Renjun was ugly crying. Both of them never wanted the same thing to repeat again. That trip was a good lesson learned.

**5**

The morning of their two-year anniversary, Renjun woke up to an empty apartment. He wondered where Jeno went because Jeno had told him the night before that he was going to stay over. “Did he go home?” Renjun wondered as he walked into the bathroom stall. He checked if the hot water was running because it hadn’t been for almost a month now. To no surprise, it was not working. He sighed, not wanting to shower because of how cold it was. Spring came a bit early that year, but it was still too cold for Renjun.

He was about to light the chimney when Jeno walked into the apartment. “Hey, you woke up?” he asked. Renjun smiled at him, “Yeah, where have you been?” he asked. Jeno grinned. “I went to the café today and told the guys I am not coming today because it’s our two-year anniversary. Happy anniversary, baby.” Jeno said as he walked up to Renjun and kissed his forehead. “Aww… Happy anniversary to you too, honey.” Renjun answered, his smile never leaving his face.

“I heard you have another project coming this Sunday?” Jeno asked, leading Renjun to the bed again. “Why are we going to the bed again?” Renjun asked back, not wanting to talk about projects today. “Because we are not going to talk about projects at all today, no cellphones, no laptops, no TV. Just us. In bed. In our pjs. Together.” Jeno said. Renjun laughed. “Is that the theme of this year’s anniversary dinner?” he asked. Jeno nodded as he laughed. “I will make you that Japanese Curry Omelet you said you had been craving.” he added, lighting up an aromatherapy candle on top of Renjun’s nightstand.

“Oh really? That’s great! I’ve wanted it for almost a month now! There are no good curry restaurants around here.” Renjun said. “How are you going to make it, by the way?” Renjun asked. “That is another surprise for tonight. Right now we should just sleep or talk while laying down. For the whole day. How does that sound?” Jeno asked. “I would a hundred and one percent love that, baby.” Renjun said, laughing when Jeno immediately lay down while closing his eyes shut. Renjun kissed the man in front of him on his lips and whispered into his ear, “I love you so much.”

Jeno chuckled, doing the same and telling him he loved Renjun so much too. What a pleasant morning. Except it’s not morning anymore. They talked for what felt like an hour and realized it was already 3 PM. Renjun groaned. “Good days always go so fast.” he said. “I know, right?” Jeno asked. He smiled as he felt Renjun scooting closer and hugging him tight. “Hey Jun?” Jeno called out. Renjun hummed a bit, his eyes sheepish again from snuggling to Jeno’s chest. “I have something to say.” he said.

Renjun hummed again, indicating that he was listening. “Over the last two years, I have learned an awful lot from you.” Jeno said. Renjun smiled, which Jeno could feel on his chest. “Such as…” Renjun asked softly, his voice sounding a bit sleepy. Jeno chuckled before continuing, “I have learned a lot of things about you, and I surely found out about things I didn’t know about myself. What I was capable and incapable of doing, merely in the name of love.” Jeno said again.

His words sounded sincere. It didn’t sound like he had been rehearsing this for weeks. It just sounded like he was talking from the bottom of his heart. Renjun nodded, allowing the younger to continue talking without being interrupted. “I loved every moment I had spent with you, good or bad. I love you for you, as an artist and a person.” Jeno said. He suddenly felt nervous, like he ran out of words to say when he knew for sure he had a load of things he wanted to say. “Being with you is so easy, you know?” he then added.

Renjun chuckled. “I feel that, too. And I do love you too, Jeno. And all of the moments we spend together.” Jeno shushed him. “Wait, I’m not done.” Renjun laughed a little before saying, “Okay, okay, continue.” Renjun was sure Jeno was going to say something corny at the end just like he always did every time he started saying something romantic. “Going back and forth between here and my apartment has been hard. Sometimes I couldn’t sleep in my own room because I always missed the warmth of your hand.” he continued.

Renjun looked up at Jeno’s chin. He was getting restless. Jeno was tired? Going back and forth was hard? Is he going to break up with him? Renjun was overthinking all the possibilities when Jeno’s voice broke his train of thoughts. “That is why I have come to the conclusion that… Um… I just want to tell you that… I want to… I want us to…” Jeno couldn’t seem to finish his sentence. Renjun got so much more restless at the thought of Jeno breaking up with him. “Are you serious about this?” Renjun asked.

Jeno sighed in relief. He was glad he didn’t need to say it. He wanted this to be over as quickly as possible. “Yes. Dead serious. I have thought about this since our last trip to Germany.” Jeno said firmly. Renjun felt a choke on his throat. He didn’t like this feeling. “Is… Is it because of what I did with the whole Yangyang thing? I thought we were over it, Jeno. I mean… Come on I can’t break up with you like this. I don’t–” Renjun was interrupted by Jeno’s weird, confused sound.

“What? Break up? Who said anything about breaking up?” Jeno asked, utter confusion written all over his face. He had thought Renjun understood what he meant. “You don’t want to break up with me? But I thought you said going back and forth has been hard?” Renjun asked, a bit relief even though a wave of confusion washed over him. “I didn’t mean I want to stop, silly. I meant I want us to just live together, so I don’t have to go back and forth. I meant to ask you to move in with me.” Jeno explained.

Everything was easier now that Jeno had to do it as if he was explaining what he meant. Renjun froze. He was silent. Jeno thought Renjun didn’t want to. Just when he was about to ask, Renjun let out a huge sigh of relief. “Oh my God, my heart just fucking dropped to my stomach. I was so scared… Of course I would move in with you! Your place is so big and mine is smaller. The building is so shitty and the water heater doesn’t even work!” Renjun said.

Jeno smiled widely, knowing that he was a fool to have thought Renjun would say no to moving in with him. They were in love, and Renjun was also looking for a new place to move into. Renjun smiled back at him. Jeno kissed his boyfriend’s forehead before proceeding to shower him with kisses everywhere from his face to his neck. Renjun was super adorable in his eyes. So perfect.

The same night, they packed together and Renjun offered to go to Jeno’s place and stay over for the first time, just to know how it feels like to sleep in a big bed with Jeno, knowing that one day he would also call it his bed. Jeno agreed willingly, of course. They brought the things Renjun had already packed and started unpacking before Renjun told him he was hungry. “That is great! I have the curry in my refrigerator, actually. My mom went to Japan and came over and she told me she bought it in Japan! You would love it.” Jeno explained.

“Your parents are in town?” Renjun asked as he walked into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out the curry box and plugged in the microwave. He heated the curry up immediately as he was so excited to eat it. It has been a really long time since he last ate a good curry dish. “Yes, they’re staying for around a week. Do you want to go meet them tomorrow?” Jeno asked. Renjun nodded. “Yeah, it’s been a while since I last saw them.” he said. “Maybe we could also tell them we’re moving in together.” he added.

Jeno smiled and took Renjun’s hand into his. “What a great idea.” They spent the rest of the night eating curry and unpacking. Again, Renjun couldn’t help but thinking that good days seem to pass really fast.

**6**

The café went viral around nine months after their two-year anniversary. It was always packed to the heavens. That was why Jeno never seemed to be home. Jeno had wished he just had moved in to Renjun’s old apartment. it would have been so much more convenient as the café was literally right across his building. Sometimes, Renjun would come over and help with anything he could help with, like waiting for one or two tables and wash the dishes. Unfortunately, him being a quite well-known painter in the city made the café life even worse since a lot of people was coming to see him.

Sometimes, customers would yell at the waiters and waitresses for telling them that Renjun just helps around once in a while because he was the owner’s boyfriend. Other times, people kept coming because rumor was spiraling that Renjun worked there. Everyone liked Renjun, but they had wished Renjun would stop coming to the café on business hours. Fortunately, they had Jeno to tell Renjun about that. Unfortunately, Jeno didn’t want to seem like a jerk, Renjun only wanted to help as much as he could.

Jeno had to tell him anyway. Maybe not in a ‘I don’t want you to come anymore” sort of way, but more in a “You can come as a customer once in a while but maybe not interact with anyone” kind of way. That would probably be a lot better for both Jeno and Renjun. The day came when he was scheduled to tell Renjun. “Hey, babe?” he called out. Renjun looked back from his laptop, smiling when he saw Jeno was ready to go out to the café. “Yeah, what’s up?” he asked. Jeno smiled at him. “I have something to say, and I hope you’re taking it the best way you can.” he said.

“Okay, tell me/” Renjun said, he was nervous, but he was sure Jeno meant something good. “I was told from the workers in the café that they love you a lot, but they would appreciate if you don’t come to work anymore. Maybe as a customer?” Jeno said in one breathing. “I meant, they would love you to come as a customer, but if you come to wait for a table, you would just attract more costumer.” Jeno explained before Renjun could say anything.

“Oh it’s okay… I get it.” Renjun laughed. “I’ll come by less often. Maybe if I miss you or I want a cup of coffee.” he added. Jeno was relieved that Renjun understood. “By the way, I have a question for you.” Renjun said again, patting the space beside him on the bed, signaling Jeno to sit next to him. “I want to take a coffee brewing class because I’m trying to find new hobbies, with you not around so much anymore. I’m kind of bored being alone at home when I don’t paint.” Renjun said.

“Okay…” Jeno said, smiling because he knew Renjun was independent and he didn’t need Jeno around. When he did, though, it was because he missed him. “I wanted to know if there is anything I need to bring to my first class.” Renjun asked. “Well… like most first classes, I think it would be best to just take a recorder or a note and a pen? To take notes, I mean. Later when you advance further, the teacher would eventually tell you to buy a brewing device and if he asks you for a specific one, you can buy that one later.” Jeno explained.

“Oh, okay. That’s great! And you’re a barista too so maybe you can help me practice when you’re home. Or you can drink the coffee I made!” Renjun said. He was beyond excited to finally have something to do after months of staying at home if he wasn’t painting. Jeno liked the sight of Renjun being excited about something other than painting. He was relieved also that he wouldn’t have to feel bad about not being around a lot. “I am more than happy to help you practice.” Jeno said, smiling as he felt Renjun hugging him.

“I will still miss you a lot, though.” Renjun said again. Jeno laughed. “So will I, honey. Now, I have to go to the café, and I’ll see you tonight, okay?” Jeno said. Renjun pouted a bit, but not for a long while. He realized that Jeno might feel bad if he did, so he just decided that pouting may be a little bit overboard. “Stay safe, Jeno. See you tonight.” he said just before Jeno left the apartment.

Renjun decided to sit down on Jeno’s desk and watch coffee making videos. Somehow, he had just been really into it for the last few weeks. He was browsing the internet when his phone rang. His mother was calling him. “Hey, mom.” he said, his eyes fixed on his laptop scene. _“Jun, can I and your dad come visit you and Jeno for a week or two?”_ his mom asked. Both of their parents had visited them a few times before. They also have met each other. “I mean, sure, but don’t you have work?” he asked, a tad confusion clear in his voice.

 _“Well, we took a few days off because we wanted to visit you and Jeno. It’s been months!”_ his mom said. Renjun chuckled. “Okay, can you bring me some tangerines, then? I’ve been craving good ones for a few months now.” he said. His mom hummed in answer. “Mom, I have to go. Mr. Novak is calling me.” Renjun said before bidding his mom goodbye and answering Mr. Novak’s call. Mr. Novak is his new agent after what happened to Mr. Olejnik. “Good morning, Mr. Novak.” Renjun said.

 _“Renjun! I have a new project for you, and this one pays a fortune. Will you take it? It’s quite a long project, too. So you can chill out a bit when doing it.”_ he heard Mr. Novak’s voice faintly among the loud noises. “Mr. Novak, I would love to do it. When should it be done by? And who hired me?” Renjun asked. He opened a sticky note app on his laptop and began typing. _“it’s a wealth family here in Prague. They want you to paint the night sky above their castle-like mansion. You’ll see when we go there tomorrow.”_ Mr. Novak explained.

Night sky? Castles? Of course. How pretentious. Renjun loved pretentious things. He makes good fortune out of it. “I am glad you asked me to do this.” he said. _“Well, the family specifically asked you to do this, so please do thank them.”_ Mr. Novak said. Renjun’s eyebrows furrowed. “They asked for me. specifically?” Renjun asked. _“Yes. Apparently, they’re Korean!”_ Mr. Novak said. Renjun smiled. “That is so great! I have never met a powerful Korean family in Prague! This is going to be so much fun!” Renjun said. “Thank you again, Mr. Novak. Please text me the meeting details later.” he added before ending the call.

That night, when Jeno came home, Renjun told him everything. Both of them were super excited about it. “Oh, and by the way, my mom and dad is visiting for a week or two next week.” Renjun added. “Really? So are mine!” Jeno said. Renjun laughed. “Even now _they_ think alike.” he said. “Maybe we should tell them about our plan.” Jeno said. “What plan?” Renjun asked, smiling. “This plan.” Jeno said as he pulled out a ring box from his pocket.

“I didn’t go to the café today. I took a day off to go ring shopping.” Jeno explained. Renjun was laughing. But he was crying too. “Is this too fast?” Jeno asked. Renjun smiled, shaking his head firmly. “We have been dating for almost three years, and we know that we have loved each other to our fullest. I don’t want to spend another day far from you ever again.” Jeno said, almost choking himself with tears as saying it. Renjun was already a crying mess. Jeno chuckled as he wiped away the tears that streamed down Renjun’s cheek.

“Will you marry me, Huang Renjun?” Jeno finally asked. Renjun was still crying. He looked like he had no intention of answering the question. Jeno laughed as he took Renjun’s right hand and put the ring on his ring finger. “I’ll take this as a yes.” Jeno said. Renjun chuckled as he held Jeno’s hand as tight as he could.

“ _Chuť domova._ ” Renjun said. Jeno looked at him as he hummed, a sign for Renjun to explain what he meant. “Taste of Home. My new work’s title.” Renjun said as he pointed the painting that he just finished the afternoon before. “A gift for you. I’ve been working on it for days.” Renjun said. Jeno smiled. “Taste of Home, huh?” Jeno asked. He looked at the painting. It was of his face. A very colorful representation of his face.

“ _Chut’ domova._ ” he repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! As some of you may know, I haven't posted anything in so long. It has been a weird journey even for me to say, and my love for NCT (especially NCT Dream) has somewhat been washed away by how hectic life has been for me, with the new semester, a new boyfriend and a newly-found mental illness. As October is mental illness-awareness month, I just want to say that working on this story had given me unlimited amount of happiness and it had helped me go through some horrible horrible time. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it, and also I hope it helps you find something in yourself that I wasn't able to find before. And that is hope. Thank you for reading! Do enjoy reading this ridiculously long cheesy story. Love, hwangbabo.


End file.
